Enter The World of Kuroko
by Anya Ceres
Summary: Aomine meets Kuroko, Satsuki's blue haired cousin. Aomine has never fallen for a boy before. But Kuroko is special. More special than Aomine ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Aomine kicked his shoes of as he walked through Satsuki's front door. He sighed as he headed for the fridge.

"Hey Satsuki!" He called. No one answered. That was weird. Aomine jogged up the stairs and toward Satsuki's room. He knocked before opening the door.

Aomine looked toward the bed and narrowed his eyes when he saw a body lying under the covers. Aomine smirked before creeping over, gripping the edge in his hand and slipping under. He wrapped his arms around the body, placing his lips at their ear.

"Good morning Satsuki." He murmured before nipping lightly at the ear.

Suddenly he was flat on his back against the floor. Aomine stared, dazed, at the blue haired girl standing above him. "Are you one of Satsuki's girlfriends from school?" Aomine asked and the blue haired girl frowned.

"Who are you?" the girl asked. She stared with her beautiful blue eyes and a blank look.

"I'm a friend of Satsuki, Aomine Daiki." Aomine stood, rubbing his head with his hand.

"I'm her cousin Kuroko. I'm the only son of her Uncle." He said before straightening up the bed.

"You're a guy?" Aomine yelled in disbelief.

"Yes." Was the simple response.

Aomine watched as Kuroko wondered down the hall and into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" Aomine asked, leaning against the door frame.

Kuroko was pulling things out of the fridge and grabbing pots and spoons. Aomine sat at the table to watch Kuroko make lunch. Staring at the other boy's slim figure made Aomine shake his head. He had never wanted a boy before. Kuroko bent down to pick up a fallen wrapper while Aomine licked his lips at the sight of the boys butt.

Kuroko brushed back his blue hair before padding softly over to the bread cabinet. Aomine marveled at Kuroko's body even more when the pale boy reached up toward the tall cabinet. The tanned boy stood, walking toward the bluenette. "Let me help." Aomine said as he reached for it from behind Kuroko.

Kuroko nodded his thanks before cutting it with a skilled eye. Aomine gazed lazily after the boy until a bowl of curry was sat down in front of him with bread in the middle of the table. Kuroko sat down opposite Aomine, ripping a piece of bread apart with his hands. Kuroko nibbled at it before looking out the huge window that showed the garden.

"Thank you Kuroko." Aomine dug into the curry.

"Anytime." Kuroko replied.

They ate in silence afterwards. Soon Kuroko looked toward the door making Aomine look too. A few seconds later Satsuki walked in with bags in her hands. She was followed by Riko who look completely exhausted.

"Next time you want to go shopping take someone else." Riko was already in the kitchen and got some curry for herself. She sat down beside Kuroko and smiled.

"Sorry we left you behind. Satsuki said to let you sleep in." Riko took a bite of the curry before pulling out a small package.

"Satsuki said you would like this." Kuroko opened it up and stared at the small blue keychain with a basket ball on it. A slight smile came over his face as he looked it over.

"Thanks Riko." He whispered before heading upstairs.

"What did you get me Riko?" Aomine asked as he put on his charm and smiled at Riko.

"I don't like you." She said with a frown before Kuroko came down. Satsuki jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much Kuroko!" she exclaimed before holding his hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Aomine?" Satsuki asked with a surprised look on her face.

"You told me to come over because there was something you wanted to show me, moron." Aomine replied. Satsuki glared at the tall purple haired teen.

"I don't get how Satsuki puts up with you." Riko murmured and Aomine bumped his fist off her head.

"Shut up Riko." Aomine said as he followed Satsuki out of the house and into the huge garden. The small court that Satsuki had asked her parents to put in when they were little was still there to this day.

"This morning I was in my room and happened to look out the window. Kuroko was out her on the court. For awhile he was just standing here holding a ball, and then he took a few shots. I video tapped everything." Satsuki said before pulling out a video camera.

Suddenly it showed Kuroko dressed in a black tank top and black shorts, standing silently on the court with a basket ball in his hands. The bluenette looked up at the hoop and readied himself for the shot. He aimed… and missed completely. Over and over again Kuroko aimed and missed. "Why are you showing me this? He sucks at basketball." Aomine said and started to stand. Satsuki grabbed him by the hair and pulled, efficiently keeping him on the bench.

"Just keep watching." She said and stared hard at the screen. Aomine rolled his eyes and kept watching. Kuroko picked up the ball and looked around before he suddenly disappeared. Next thing Aomine knew the ball flew through the air out of nowhere. He grabbed the camera and stared as Kuroko appeared right before it, catching it for a split second before disappearing again, only to reappear.

"What the heck?" he said before the camera was pulled out of his hands.

"I played it frame by frame after I saw him do that. If you watch closely Kuroko never moves far or too fast. He also never keeps the ball for long." Satsuki handed it back as in played frame by frame to show Kuroko move toward the ball before hitting it again.

"This is Kuroko? The one who sucks at shooting?" Aomine stared hard at Satsuki.

"Yeah that's Kuroko all right. Don't say anything to him about his. He doesn't like people getting pictures or videos of him." She stood and brushed her pink hair back over her shoulder before tucking the camera back into her pocket.

"Hey Kuroko!" she yelled before bouncing off to hug Kuroko who was pulling the trash out the back door. The same blank look was on his face as she jumped on him.

"Satsuki please calm down. You're disturbing the neighbor's again." he said and she laughed before nodding. She talked with a huge smile on her face as she followed the bluenette.

Aomine watched Kuroko as the boy placed his hands on his hips. Aomine tilted his head to stare at Kuroko once again. What would it be like to hold them with his own hands, he wondered before standing and stretching.

His gaze shifted to Kuroko to see the boy watching him with his mouth slightly open. Aomine waved and Kuroko turned on his heels and strode toward the house. But Aomine was quicker. He stopped in front of Kuroko who looked up at Aomine.

"Tomorrow my friends and I were going to play a small game of basketball and we need another player. Would you like to play?" Kuroko looked up with a slight smile.

"I guess." He said and Aomine pulled out his phone. "Let's trade numbers so I can call you tomorrow."

Kuroko handed his phone to Aomine and then started typing in Aomine's phone. Aomine smiled down at Kuroko. "See ya Kuroko."

"Bye Aomine." Kuroko said as he watched the purple haired boy leave.

Aomine smiled broadly as he repeated the sound of his name coming out of Kuroko's lips. It was so sexy, Aomine thought. Hopefully his plan came together…

**Thanks for reading! Hopefully I can make this at least 5 chaps but it's my first time writing more than just a one shot. Please right reviews! If there is something I should work on then tell me please! I appreciate the positive comments too!**

**Special thanks to the first person to review my first one shot "The Confession":**

**Thanks a lot XYaoiDreamer! *Hugs***


	2. Chapter 2

Pass, dunk, pass, and dunk. The process was repeated by Kuroko and Aomine. The team they were playing was having a hard time keeping up. Kuroko pulled his shirt up to wipe at his sweat, glancing around to watch the others. Midorima fixed his glasses and held the green frog in his hand. Kise was waving and winking at the girls who had gathered around to watch them. Atsushi was sucking on a lollipop while Akashi calmly watched the other players.

Kuroko surprisingly fit in with this bunch thanks to his skill. Kuroko saw the ball coming… _and hit it right toward Aomine. Aomine caught it easily and dunked. The game wasn't as fun as Kuroko had thought it would be. _

_All they did was crush the other players. This wasn't even teamwork. All they did was try and score on their own. Kuroko sighed and headed toward the bench. Pulling out his phone he called Kagami._

"_Hello?" _

"_I'm heading over now." Kuroko stated. _

"_See ya in a few." Kagami said and hung up. Kuroko put his stuff in his bag before slinging it across his chest. He sighed, putting a towel over his head. Maybe one day there would be someone he would want as his light. _

"_Where are you going Kuroko?" Aomine asked, running down the street after him. Kuroko stopped, turning toward Aomine. _

"_I've been asked to join a team. I'm going now to watch their practice and decide for sure." He put it bluntly. Aomine was lost for words. _

"_I've been your light for years now and suddenly you want to change teams? What did I do Kuroko? I'll fix it I promise." Aomine watched as the bluenette rubbed his hair with the towel._

"_We don't work as a team. That is something you can't fix Aomine." Kuroko turned to leave when Aomine caught the smaller boy's arm. _

"_You can't go Kuroko! I need you as my shadow!" Aomine pleaded._

"_I'm sorry Aomine." Kuroko tried to pull away._

"_Please Kuroko, don't go." The tanned player whispered as he used his eyes to plead. _

_Kuroko stared at the ground before pulling away._

Suddenly he felt a tap on his cheek. Kuroko opened his eyes to see Aomine above him. He winced slightly when he tried to lift his head. The tanned boy pushed him back down.

"What happened Aomine?" Kuroko asked.

"You got hit with some kid's homemade rocket and then the ball. I'm going to take you home okay?" Aomine said as he went to lift up the bluenette.

"Just hand me my phone." Kuroko said and Aomine did as he was asked.

"Hey Kagami. Come pick me up." Kuroko said into the phone. This time he was actually talking to Kagami.

"Why do I have to come pick you up?" Kagami yelled into the phone.

"The address is 509 Park Street. I'm inside one of the basketball courts. Bye." Kuroko hung up before the red head could protest.

Aomine looked at the bluenette before shifting his gaze back to the game. Midorima shot and already Aomine's team was reforming for the next play. The other team was stunned by the players, especially at their confidence.

Kuroko was surprised though when Aomine dropped down beside him as he laid. The bigger teen pulled Kuroko's head onto his warm lap, leaning over the bluenette.

"Aomine?" he asked.

"I'm shielding you from the sun." he replied without looking down at the smaller boy.

Kuroko watched Aomine with curiosity. The smooth, chiseled chest his head brushed against made him want to run his hands over it. His legs were strong and comfy. His arms and sent that encircled Kuroko made him feel that he wanted to stay in those arms forever. His face was as handsome as ever, almost like a play boy's, yet it was soft and caring even though most might miss it. Kuroko tossed his towel over his face as he blushed. Aomine's hands lightly brushed his sides, making him shiver at the wanted touch. Would Aomine do it again, Kuroko wondered as he peeked out from over the towel.

"Kuroko! I'm here!" Kagami yelled and Kuroko glanced over toward his step brothers voice. Kagami was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and his favorite red shirt.

"Be quiet Kagami. Your voice echoes here." Kuroko sighed and Kagami glared at Kuroko.

Kagami walked in, towering over the sitting Aomine. "I guess I'll carry you on my back." Kagami muttered and squatted down next to Kuroko. Kuroko winced as he sat up, almost falling back when Aomine's large hand stopped him.

He lifted Kuroko up and easily swung the bluenette onto his own back. "Where is your house?" Aomine questioned.

"Who are you?" Kagami questioned, looking Aomine over suspiciously.

"Aomine Daiki." He said and Kagami nodded.

"Kuroko talks about you all the time. Finally nice to meet you." Kagami stuck out his hand and Aomine happily shook it.

"Shut up Kagami." Kuroko sleepily said as he nuzzled Aomine's nape. Soon the bluenette was sleeping soundly as Aomine gripped the others upper legs.

"Thanks for watching over Kuroko. I know how much of a handful he can be. It never ceases to amaze me how much trouble he can get into." Kagami shook his head and smiled at Aomine.

"He has never done anything like that around me. Satsuki even says he is an angel." Aomine felt his cheeks heat up slightly when the bluenette wrapped his pale arms around his own tanned throat and gripped the front of his shirt. Kagami laughed at this before eyeing Aomine.

"He must really like you." Kagami whispered and bounded up the front steps of an apartment complex. The tall building was huge with expensive condos all the way up.

"You guys live here?" Aomine asked as he shifted Kuroko on his back. Kuroko mumbled in his sleep, lips brushing Aomine's ear. The tall boy shivered in pleasure at the feeling.

They hopped on the elevator before making it up to the top and Kagami pulled out keys, fumbling to get them in the lock. Once they walked in several boys were relaxing on the couch, watching a game of basketball.

"Did you get Kuroko?" a tall boy asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah. Did you guys heat up the dip yet?" Kagami asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's in here." another said as he brushed his hair out of his silver eagle like eyes.

Kagami came out with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and gestured for Aomine to follow him, the trio bounded up the stairs and Kagami opened the door only to jump backwards to the railing. Aomine looked in the room to see a small puppy watching them with Kuroko's same blue eyes. Kagami watched it, shaking slightly.

"I thought I told him to but Number 2 on the roof." Kagami muttered as he jumped over the dog. Kagami pulled back the blankets on the small bed and walked over to Aomine, quickly starting to pull Kuroko off Aomine. But Kuroko screwed up his face and hugged Aomine tighter.

Aomine sat down on the bed and tugged on Kuroko's limbs, untangling himself from the other. Kuroko looked sad but curled up on the bed. He's so cute, Aomine thought before Kagami made him move.

Aomine watched Kagami sigh as he placed the ice under Kuroko's head. The red head pulled the bluenette's shoes off and his shirt before slipping a new white one on. Then Kagami tucked the blankets around Kuroko.

"If you want to stay than you can." Kagami said as he ushered Aomine out of the room. The taller boy cracked the door before jogging down the stairs and jumping over the back of the couch to land beside the eagle eye boy.

"Hyuga where is Mitobe?" Kagami asked.

"He said he was dragged to the store by his mom." Hyuga the glasses boy murmured.

"Poor Mitobe always has to take care of his younger siblings." The eagle eye said.

"Izuki did you ever go over to his house before?" Kagami questioned and the eagle eye shook his head.

"Naw. He never asks and I don't want to intrude when he's working." Izuki replied before looking up at Aomine.

"Sit down and watch the game." He commanded and Aomine kicked off his shoes before plopping down beside Hyuga. They sat watching the game for a couple hours before a yawn caught them off guard.

Kuroko padded down the stairs rubbing his eyes. His hair was a mess and his one sock was half off. Number 2 followed him, also yawning. The dog stopped in front of Kagami and watched him. "Kuroko but it out on the roof. It has the same stare as you." Kagami said as he pulled his legs up onto the couch.

Kuroko nodded and picked up Number 2 before disappearing outside. Aomine followed him and saw the bluenette leaning over the railing as he watched the people below.

Aomine stopped beside him and Kuroko nuzzled closer. Aomine felt the blush creep onto his cheeks before he slung an arm around Kuroko. "I like you Aomine." Kuroko said and grabbed a hold of Aomine's shirt.

The bluenette pulled down Aomine and pressed his lips against the others. Kuroko pulled away with a devilish smile Aomine had never seen before.

Satisfied Kuroko leaned back against the rail, his eyes half lidded. That was when he crumpled to the ground. What the hell was going on?!

**Thanks once again for the reviews and for following and faving "Enter The World of Kuroko"!**

**Special thanks to:**

**For the reviews:**

**iKitsuNeko**

**Ajilika11**

**Hitomi65**

**For following the story:**

**Ajilika11**

**Lysandera**

**Mirunique**

**Ritsuka119**

**hitomi65**

**iKitsuNeko**

**lunatari23**

**shinigamikouryu**

**vanniechan09**

**wildarms17**

**For the Faving:**

**Kage1996**

**Limitenacionism**

**Rhythm15**

**hitomi65**

**mangaloveriza**

**vanniechan09**


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer your questions about the last chapter, yes Kuroko had a dream at the beginning when he got hit. In this chapter hopefully everything will be answered!**

Aomine stared at Kuroko on the ground. The bluenette was sound asleep. Kagami walked toward them and glared at Aomine. "What just happened?" Aomine asked.

"Come with me." Kagami said as he scooped up the smaller boy. Aomine followed Kagami inside and found the others gone. Kagami sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket onto his lap where Kuroko still laid.

"Sit." Kagami ordered and Aomine complied. Kagami stroked the bluenette's hair for a while before looking up. "Ever since he was little Kuroko has always been this way. When he goes to sleep, he dreams. Those dreams always come true. But the thing with him is he also always confesses to someone and kisses them on the lips. I'm used to it and you aren't so don't get your hopes up." Kagami glared.

"But the other day I woke him up and he didn't confess to me or anyone. Why is that?" Aomine sat cross legged on the couch.

"Once he left he came back here, tackled me, and confessed before kissing me. He had held it in all day because he didn't want to scare any of you away." Kagami said as he looked down at Kuroko.

"Do you know what he dreamt about?" Aomine looked over at Kagami, hopeful.

"Kuroko tells me some but I don't bug him about. Our parents don't even know about this. You have been entrusted with Kuroko's secret. Only us three now know."

…

Aomine padded into the kitchen to find Kagami and Kuroko kissing. When they pulled away from each other Kuroko played with the hem of his long t shirt.

"Sorry Kagami." He said and Kagami laughed.

"It's okay. What do you want an omelet?"

"thanks." Kuroko still sat on the counter, swinging his feet lightly. "Do you want to know what is going to happen?"

"If you want to tell me."

"Soon I'm going to tell Aomine and the others we can't be a team and I'm going to leave him. that was what keeps happening when I'm asleep. Why does this have to happen to me? I never asked for it." Kuroko laid his head against his step brothers chest as the bigger of the two embraced the other.

"Morning." Aomine said as he walked back in pretending to not have heard anything. The two broke away and were silent.

"Good morning Aomine." Kuroko said.

"Omelet." Kagami said as he held the plate out in front of Aomine's face.

"Uh, thanks…" he followed the two as they settled in at the dinning room table. As Aomine stood uncertainly Kuroko patted the spot next to him. Aomine did sit but was uncomfortable in the silence.

"What are you two going to do today?" he asked and they both shrugged.

The door bell rang and Kuroko stood, leaving the two. When he came back he held an envelope in his hands. Aomine watched the two as Kuroko sat down and opened it. Two tickets fell out along with a letter.

Kuroko read it out loud:

"_We are doing well over here in America. But we can't keep the apartment any longer. It has been taking up to much money. We will be waiting for you to come home. We can't wait to see you boys._

_Love, Mom and Dad."_

"Why do they always do this?" Kagami yelled slamming his fists down on the table. Kuroko stared blankly at the letter in his trembling hands.

"First India, then Iceland, Brazil, France, Israel, and now after we finally got home they are dragging us off again to America. When will they learn this is not a family?" Kagami continued on his rant.

"Kagami, calm down. We'll go, we'll go to America." Kuroko stood and got on his laptop, then heading up to pack his bags.

"I know you heard us this morning. That was what is going to happen." Kagami picked up the plates and headed toward the kitchen. "Please leave. Don't tell anyone where we're going."

Aomine rushed after Kagami. "You guys can't go!"

"We have to."

"When are you coming back?"

"We are never coming back."

**Happy belated Easter and April Fools day! **

**Sorry it has taken me this long to post this chapter. I kind of left it at a cliff hanger and I don't know when I'll get the time to write the next one so I am thankful to all who have supported me with reading this and reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

So here we go once again! I am so sorry I havent been able to upload for awhile now but I hope you'll forgive me after this.

Anyway lets recap!

Kuroko and Kagami are about to leave to go to america where their parents are, leaving Aomine behind without much an explanation. What will they do?

Kuroko POV

Kuroko threw a few changes of clothes into his basketball bag and hopped into the shower where he finished in record time. He heard Kagami shuffling around in his room, packing all of his stuff. Kuroko raced over to his stepbrothers room, slamming the door open.

"Kagami, I am going to need your help on this one, okay?"

Kagami looked at the tiny bluenette and cracked a smile, wondering what his little brother had thought up this time to get theminto trouble again.

Aomine POV

Aomine slammed his becroom door, throwing his bag at the wall. He laid down on his bed and twirled a basketball on his finger. What was Kuroko thinking, just leaving as his parents told him to? It wasn't right to just drag your kids where ever you felt like going. Aomine remembered all the places Kagami had listed out and winced when he remembered the look on Kurokos face. The pain was evident, that was for sure.

Was it possible to stop them? Aomine pulled hislaptop onto his bed and flipped it up, typing in 'flight times'. Seconds later he was looking over the flights to america, finding that Kurokos left in an hour.

Was it possible to stop them? Well Aomine was about to find out.

Kuroko POV

Kuroko gripped his bag tightly, slipping on his sunglasses as they stepped out of the limo to see girls squealing and guys whispering and glaring. Kagami walked alongside Kuroko in a black button up shirt, untucked, black jeans, and black dress up shoes. Kuroko wore a grey button up, also untucked, dark blue jeans, a blue necktie that was loose around his neck, and a black trench coat over top.

Surrounding them were their parents bodyguards. This was required of heirs to the largest and most powerful sports company in Japan. Kuroko sighed slightly before quickly glancing around. He had hoped Aomine wouldn't have followed them but one can never be to careful, it seemed.

"The jet is ready, young masters." A guard said, adjusting hks sunglasses. Kagami nodded, looking back with Kuroko when girls started squealing. A tall young man with spiky blonde hair stood, sporting a cream suit and guards. Kagami growled out incoherent words as the man stepped forward, closing in on Kuroko.

"Who are you?" Kagami asked, stepping slightly in front of the bluenette.

The blonde laughed slightly, looking down at Kuroko. "I'm Kurokos fiance of course."

Suddenly Kuroko was grabbed from behind. "Like hell you are!"

Kurokos eyes went wide when he heard Aomines voice. The blonde tilted his head to the side and stared at Aomine. Kuroko pulled away from Aomine, stopping next to the blonde. "He is my fiance. I ask that you rexpect that." Kuroko murmured as the blonde snaked an arm around the smallers waist.

The trio and small army of body guards boarded the jet, Kuroko never looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, now that I have finally figured out how to type on my tablet, I Anya, will be able to post this chapter! Sorry if there are mistakes cause it doesn't do spell check and even after Ceres reads over it we still have a few mistakes. We have been forgetting to put who types each but to tell you, I have typed all but chapter 4 which Ceres took care of. **

Aomine ran toward Kuroko, but several guards dragged him back. Aomine struggled as he used the strength he had gotten from being a basketball junkie. But nothing worked. "Who was that?" Aomine asked the guards.

They looked back and forth before nodding. "That was Ryuhei Kasuga, the heir to Accelerate, a gym company just as powerful as the masters company."

"Thank you." Aomine walked off, ready to get Kuroko back from Ryuhei Kasuga.

...

Kuroko found he couldn't keep still. Kagami kept tapping the arm of the chair, glancing over at his younger step brother. Kasuga calmly gazed out the window before turning his gaze toward Kuroko. Kuroko would fidget a little under the gaze before meeting his eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Kuroko. Your father has always talked so fondly of you." Kasuga stated, smiling kindly.

"Likewise. It is good to hear father is doing well. If you don't mind my asking, when did father decide this engagement?" Kuroko asked, running a hand through his blue hair. Kagami smoothed it down lovingly as Kuroko smiled at his giant of a brother.

"Your father decided it three months. I'll soon be taking over my fathers company and needed a wife so your father volunteered you. He showed me tons of pictures of the both of you and I guess you could say it was love at first sight." Kasuga blushed slightly, looking back out the window. "But he said you would be willing so I said yes."

"I'm going to kill him when we get there." Kagami stated.

"Now Kagami, play nice." Kuroko chided lightly. Kagami gripped Kuroko's hand, twining their fingers together. Kuroko squeezed the others hand, getting a grin from the latter. Kasuga set his warm eyes on Kuroko, pushing his spiky blonde, wait no, it was more honey, hair up gently.

"Aomine better not follow us." Kuroko stated and Kagami nodded.

"I don't need that idiot screwing everything up." Kagami frowned before Kuroko lightly touched the thick slips of paper in his pocket.

...

Aomine typed in Kasuga's name, coming up with tons of articles and videos. Kise, Midorima, Atsushi, and Akashi lounged in his room, waiting for more news as to why Kuroko had left and what was going on in general. Aomine slammed his fist into the wall, staring at the picture of Kasuga and Kuroko's father together, announcing the engagement.

Kuroko and Kagami had never mentioned it before to anyone. Heck, Kuroko had been in a whole nother country at the time. Kise slid in beside Aomine, pulling the laptop on to his own lap. The copycat skimmed over the article before his mouth set itself in a thin line.

"We have to get him back." Akashi ordered his team mates. They all nodded and Aomine stared at Akashi, tilting his head to the side.

"How are we going to do that?" Midorima asked the question before Aomine could.

"Looks like we have a game in the States." Akashi said and turned to leave the room.

…...

Kasuga looked down at the bluenette who occupied his couch. As soon as everyone had gotten off the plane Kagami and Kuroko had split up with Kuroko ending up with the honey haired man.

Not that Kasuga mined but it was too tempting to wake the boy up and kiss him on the couch. But Kasuga refrained, moving deeper into his condo and shuffling through papers on his desk. He had several letters from other high standing people congratulating him on his engagement to Kuroko. They were all formal except for a few from his friends asking him when the could all go out to dinner to celebrate.

Kasuga sighed and loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt before typing up a few emails for work. He looked over at his desk and noticed an envelope at the edge. Upon opening it Kasuga found it he found inside that there were two tickets for a basketball game. He smiled whnh remembered how Kuroko's father had told him how much his two sons loved basketball. For the first date Kasuga decided to take Kuroko to the basketball game his father was sponsoring.

…...

Aomine stared at the huge gym. Akashi had somehow gotten the school to let them come to the States for 'training'. They were waiting there only because Kasuga was supposed to be there and that would mean Kuroko would most likely be there too.

"Calm down Aomine." Midorima said as Aomine continued his pacing across the gym. Aomine nodded and sat down on the bench where Kise started to click away on his phone.

"Can you please stop that Kise?" Aomine growled out after having enough of hearing the clicks.

"Look at this! It's a picture of Kurokocchi and Kasuga." Kise exclaimed, pouting when Aomine pulled the phone out of the models hands. The rest of the Generation of Miracles looked down to see Kasuga and Kuroko getting off a plane together, both smiling for te cameras. Even the giant Kagami had a smile on his face.

"Look at how they're dressed. That is so not like them." Kise murmured, scanning the picture carefully.

"When will they be arriving?" Akashi asked and Kise clicked away at his phone again.

"Around two. It said that there will be an interview with Accelerate and Kuroko and Kagami's company, Overdrive. Lots of important people will be at this game."

"Wow." Atsushi muttered before snacking once again.

"Let's get ready to give our blessing, boys." Akashi said and walked toward the stairs.

"HUH? WHY WOULD WE DO THAT?" Aomine and Kise yelled in unison

…...

Kagami sighed when he saw all the people waiting for them. "Smile, Kagami." Kuroko said, stretching his step-brothers cheeks.

"Hey! You too Kuroko!" Kagami said and grabbed his brother as the bluenette tried to get away. Once Kagami had Kuroko he stretched the smallers cheeks and laughed before Kuroko kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Kagami." Kuroko murmured and Kagami was thankful that Kasuga wasn't there to see that. He had gone with his father in another limo to the basketball game.

"Sorry Kagami." Kuroko murmured yet still stayed at his brothers side, loyal as always.

"You don't have to apologize Kuroko. We're brother after all." Kagami ruffled the shadows hair.

The car stopped and they both slipped on their sunglasses to meet the cameras. "Let's get ready Kuroko. We only have one shot at this."

…...

As Kuroko stepped out of the limo after Kagami he put on his usual smile, greeting the cameras with Kagami. They started to walk in, toward the other important figures when Kuroko saw a flash of bright purple.

His head turned toward the source to find it gone. Another flash, this time of bright red hair and his head turned, still smiling. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a green haired giant pushing glasses back up onto his face. But when he turned it was waked on, Kuroko smiling and posing with Kagami the whole way as they had for most of the lives.

Kuroko heard giggles and a flash of gold before it also disappeared. He knew his team mates would never come to the States but why was he thinking he saw them?

Kuroko shook his head and followed Kagami into the interview room that was already filled with tons of people. They sat down and everyone jumped at them at once with questions. Kagami pointed to one and everyone quieted.

"What have you been doing over in Japan?"

"We've been going to school and have been playing basketball." Kagami said and Kuroko nodded with a smile.

Kuroko pointed to another and she stood, a notepad in hand. "Tell us about your team, Kuroko."

"There is six of us. Aomine, Midorima, Atsushi, Kise, Akashi, and I. They were the best players in all of Japan. When Kagami and I take over Overdrive we were going to ask Seirin and my team to sponsor our company but we've decided to wait to see what they do in the future before asking any of them. Any more questions?" Kuroko asked, the smiling making his face hurt.

"Why did you leave your teams behind without saying a word?"

Kuroko's head whipped over to see his whole team above everyone else.


	6. Chapter 55

**Hello Guys! Anya here once again to serve you. From now on I will most likely be posting and writing this fanfic while Ceres works on one of her own that should be out by May 17th at the latest.**

**KuroMickey asked a question that maybe some of you have also been wondering about. The question was: Why does kurochin only calls murasakibara by his first name? The answer: I was stupid and forgot to switch out Atsushi with Murasakibara because I couldn't remember how to spell it so i just decided to leave it at that. **

**I thought it would be nice if i did a side story considering i am still deciding what to do with Chapter 6 so consider this Chapter 5.5, okay?**

"Akashicchi, why are we at the aquarium?" Kise asked, running his hands through hair. Girls were already giggling and quickly swarming the group of basketball players.

"Cause I heard they have really good vanilla milkshakes." the captain replied.

"Vanilla milkshakes?" Kuroko asked and Murasakibara perked up at this too.

"I was going to practice Akashi but you just had to drag us here, didn't you?" Aomine said and Akashi threw him a glare that quieted the tanned teen.

"I'm hungry Kuro-Chin~" Murasakibara started as he sucked on the lollipop the bluenette had given him when the two had ridden on the bus together to meet the others.

"Me too, Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled, turning on his heel to face the smaller boy. Kise smiled broadly and leaned down to Kuroko who stared at him with the usual deadpan expression. Aomine sighed at his childish team mates.

"This is going to be a long day." Midorima sighed out as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Find the vanilla milkshakes." Akashi ordered as they approached the ticket booth.

"HAI!" They responded causing tons of people to look at them.

All in all, the GoM was an odd sight to lay eyes on for the people at K*****ru Aquarium.

…

After everyone had bought their ticket and entered the aquarium they stood in awe. Tons of people milled around, all smiling and watching the fish. Kuroko though was the most excited of the whole bunch when he saw everything.

"We have to stop by the shark tanks." Aomine stated.

"I want to see the Puffer Fishes!" Kise said, as usual he was loud, disturbing several people.

But for the group it was normal so none noticed this. "Can we go see the fish sticks?~" Murasakibara asked, looking up at a school of fish.

"They actually have those?" Kise asked, furrowing his brow.

"No, baka." Aomine said, smacking Kise on the forehead.

"Ouch! Akashicchi, he hit me!" Kise said as he held his forehead, pointing at Aomine.

SNIP, SNIP.

"I'M SORRY!" Aomine took off, jumping people sitting on the bench. They looked after him, eyes big and round.

"Why am I stuck with idiots?" Midorima asked before heading after Aomine.

"Akashi, can we go look around?" Kuroko asked and The Red King nodded, smiling at the bluenette. Akashi swung his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, pulling him close as the two giants followed behind.

…

After finding their way to the first floor, the group of four started toward the goldfish where Kise pressed himself to the glass along with Kuroko, though not as dramatically. Kuroko had a huge grin on his face that most of them did not often see.

"Look, Kurokocchi, they're so cute! I want to buy them!" Kise said and Kuroko nodded enthusiastically. Murasakibara hooked an arm around Akashi from the back, stooping down to rest his head on the red head.

As they stood together none noticed the group of girls that started to surround them. Kuroko was disturbed when he felt his phone vibrate.

**From: Aomine**

**Where r u guys at? We can't find u anywhere.**

Kuroko sighed and tapped at the keyboard.

**To: Aomine**

**Re: Where r u guys at?**

**We r by the gold fish tank bring Midorima 2. **

Kuroko shoved the phone back in his pocket before Kise and him spotted the squids. Kise ran for them while Kuroko followed. "Wait up Ryota!" Akashi yelled and Kise threw on the brakes, almost crashing face first into one of the tanks.

Kuroko and the others walked toward the tanks as they became crowded with people. Kuroko jumped, trying to see everything when he was swooped up by Murasakibara. "You too Aka-Chin?~" he asked and Akashi shook his head, standing with Kise who spoke happily of the squids.

"Thanks." Kuroko said as he sat on the purple giants shoulders.

"Anything for Kuro-Chin~"

"We finally found you guys." Aomine said, stopping beside the bluenette and purple giant. Midorima walked up beside Akashi who nodded to whatever the green haired teen said.

"I'm hungry~" Murasakibara said and Kuroko nodded.

"The food court is on the top floor. I had to chase Aomine all the way up there." Midorima muttered and they moved toward the stairs with Kuroko still on Murasakibara's shoulders.

"Murasakibaracchi you should let Kurokocchi done so he doesn't get hurt!" Kise said and with a nod, the purple haired giant easily lifted the bluenette off his shoulders, placing him on the ground by his side.

They walked up the stairs where a little kid pointed and said, "Look at those giants, mommy!"

"Oh, sorry." The mother apologized but Aomine brushed it off.

"We're used to it." He said, smiling down at the kid.

"We play basketball!" Kise said unnecessarily.

"Ryota, shut up." Akashi said as he, Murasakibara, and Kuroko walked past. The other two followed and they ended up in the food court.

Blocking the entrance, they stared at all the food stands. "I have found the Fish Sticks~" the purple giant said, tugging Kise with him toward the stand.

"What should we get, Shintaro?" Akashi asked as they walked off toward a salad stand.

"The milkshakes are over here Tetsu." Aomine said, tugging on Kuroko's hand. The bluenette followed after the tanned teen, ending up at a fast food booth.

"A large vanilla milkshake and four burgers, two fries, and a large soda." Aomine said, handing over the money.

"Aomine, I can pay for my own." Kuroko said, fishing out his wallet.

Aomine waved him off. "I got it Tetsu." Aomine handed the smaller teen his shake as he carried his own food back toward the table. They sat down, eating and laughing as usual.

"How's the shake, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, sipping at his own drink.

"I love it." Kuroko said yet none of them would have been able to tell due to his usual dead pan expression.

Several girls squealed in delight and Kise furrowed his brow. "Is it just me or are there tons of girls following us around?" he asked, for once quiet.

The GoM and Kuroko all turned and looked around them to find girls taking pictures, giggling, and squealing. "Move out." Akashi said as the first wave of girls surged forward. Murasakibara grabbed Akashi, lifting him above the crowd and running. Midorima and Kise were cut off and took off toward the stairs while Aomine and Kuroko were forced to go deeper into the aquarium.

…

"You can put me down now." Akashi said as Murasakibara still held him bridal style as they hid behind a wall.

"But Aka-Chin's so warm~"

"Whatever." Akashi said, playing with his scissors.

"Those Fish Sticks we found were so good Aka-Chin. I want more~"

Akashi smiled at that, Pulling out his buzzing phone.

**From: Kise**

**THESE GIRLZ R CRAZY! THEY STOLE MY JACKET AND ALMOST TOOK MIDORIMACCHI'S GLASSES! PLEZ HELP US! /(OxO)/ *RUNNING AWAY***

"It looks like Ryota needs our help, Atsushi. It's amazing that idiot is even alive still with the crap he does." Akashi said, starting to get down.

"But Aka-Chin, I'm hungry~"

"First, we'll go find the Fish Sticks." Akashi sighed, feeling the start of a head ache already.

…

Aomine grabbed Kuroko, pulling him into a room. It was pitch black with lit up tanks on the ceiling. Aomine looked around him, noticing the bluenette had disappeared, to see Kuroko sitting in the laid back seats, smiling broadly at the fish in the tanks.

Aomine smiled too, settling in next to the bluenette. "Look at that one." Kuroko whispered, moving closer to Aomine so as not to disturb the others around them.

"Do you think they have the sharks in these tanks?" Aomine asked, clasping his hands behind his head. Kuroko pointed up at the tanks.

"Maybe they're over there." He suggested, looking over at the rocks.

Sure enough several smaller sharks swam slowly past. Kuroko laughed as the smaller fish started to clean off the sharks. Aomine laughed too before pointing toward a school of blue fish, hiding behind the sharks.

"Oh those are Fiji Blue Devil Damselfishes. Most people don't notice them because they hide behind others." Kuroko said, reaching for the small creatures.

"It's like me and you, the sharks are the light while the blue ones are the shadow. I'll call them the Kuroko Fishes." Aomine said, making Kuroko laugh.

...

"WHY WON'T THEY STOP CHASING US?" Kise yelled, Swinging over the rail after Midorima. Both tore off down through the hallway, back toward the food courts after running down all the stairs.

"Why do I get stuck with the biggest idiot?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses onto his nose again before once again jumping over a railing.

"HEY THAT IS SOOOO MEAN MIDORIMACCHI!" Kise yelled again.

They were tearing down the food court hallway when they saw Akashi and Murasakibara walking out of it, eating Fish Sticks. Kise waved, and Murasakibara handed Akashi the Fish Sticks. The Red King gave the purple giant a confused look before he was once again picked up bridal style, leading the other two down the hall.

"WHERE IS AOMINECCHI AND KUROKOCCHI?" Kise yelled, pulling out his phone.

"Oh, Let's go in here~" Murasakibara veered to the right, zipping down the hall and into a dark room along with the other two. Tons of girls flew by while the basketball players panted.

"That was worse than regular training." Midorima said before looking over to see Aomine and Kuroko staring at them.

"Hey guys." Aomine said as Kuroko pointed toward a school of blue fishes.

Everyone sat down around them and Midorima pointed at the school of blue fishes as Kuroko had. "What are those?" he asked.

"Kuroko Fishes." Aomine said.

"What are Kuroko Fishes?" Kise asked, leaning into Aomine's personal bubble.

"Those are Kuroko Fishes." Aomine said.

"Oh, Kuro-Chin fishes~" Murasakibara murmured, closing his eyes.

"Hey don't fall asleep." Midorima said, going to hit the giant when he was caught and pulled close like Akashi. Kise climbed up next to Kuroko where they all ended up asleep.

…

The janitor whistled, heading to the Dark Room to clean up before he went hope. He pulled the mop along behind him, muttering about people who couldn't clean up.

He opened the doors and flipped on the lights, seeing six teenage boys asleep in the weirdest possible way. The purple giant had a green haired boy pulled halfway across his lap, trapping him there while a red head was upside down with his feet in the giants face while the giant used them as a pillow. In front of them was a tanned boy who had himself spread out while the bluenette was curled up in a ball, small compared to the others. The Golden haired boy was stretched out sideways, half hanging over the top of the seat.

…

People always remembered that day. No one forgot the weird displays they put on or their weird hair colors or their size. That was the day GoM and Kuroko went to the Aquarium.


	7. Chapter 6

Why were they here? That was the only thought that went through Kuroko's head as he sat there staring at his team mates. Kagami signaled the guards before leaning down tho the microphone.

"This interview is over." People still shouted at them as they walked off with the guards surrounding them. But his friends still followed them out of the room and into the hallway, blocked off from everyone but the higher ups. Kuroko clenched and unclenched his fists as Kagami muttered under his breath.

"Why did you follow us?" Kagami asked, clearly pissed.

"We want you guys to come back home. One way or another-"

"Why do you have to stick your nose into my buisness?" Kuroko yelled, head hung low. Aomine shut his mouth and stared at the bluenette.

"It's because i love you." Aomine said, staring at the smaller boy. The bluenette just shook his head and laughed a little.

"How many times have i heard that? Everyone always says those words but never mean it. The only one who has ever meant those words is Kagami. Everyone always wants something from us, that's why they get close." Kuroko said, turning on his heels to walk down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Why would i lie to you? I never knew about you being rich or being the heirs to a huge company. I loved you the first day i saw you." Aomine yelled at the retreating form. He watched as the bluenette hunched his shoulders and hung his head further as if trying to block out the tanned boy.

...

The three heirs sat up in the high seats, watching the game. Kuroko though wasn't paying any attention. Why had he told that to Aomine? Even though it was the truth, what would posses him to ever say the truth to anyone other than Kagami?

"Masters, there are several young men asking for you." A guard stated and Kuroko waved him off.

"Tell them to go away."

The guard went off and Kuroko nodded to himself, remebering his plan that would get them through to the end.

...

Aomine slammed his fist into the wall as the guard walked away. Why was Kuroko acting like this? What had he ever done to deserve this? Aomine stalked off, grabbing his jacket and headed for the enterance.

"Where are you going?" Midorima asked.

"I'm going home. If he really hates me this much then i'm done trying to do the impossible." Aomine and the others headed for the airport, heading back to Japan.

...

Kuroko and Kagami sat in their parents office, waiting for them to get back from their buisness trip. This was the starting of the final stage of the plan.

"Hello boys. Caan i help you with anything?" Their father asked as their mother ignored them and went right to her desk to do more work. Nothing ever changed.

"Disown us or cancel the engagment." Kuroko said, putting on his poker face as Kagami had done.

"What are you-"

"We have more important things than the company that we can spend our time on but as your only blood heirs i suggest you listen." Kuroko stared into his fathers face.

"Start talking."

...

6 months later

Aomine dunked the ball, slamming back onto the ground where he turned to see his other team mates practicing. No one had been quite the same after Kuroko had left.

"I'm leaving!" Aomine yelled, waving to everyone before heading off toward his home. But some how he ended up in front of Kuroko's old condo.

He stared up at it remebering the short time he had spent there but the long time he had known Kuroko. A screech caught his attention and he looked over to see a red mustang swing around the corner, stopping in front of the condo. Two people hopped out, sunlasses and hoods on their headds.

They hurried into the building where minutes later he saw them at the windows, looking out while talking. Aomine turned to leave, knowing that someone finally bought the condo when he caught sight of something familiar in the window. He shielded his eyes and stared up to see if he could catch it again.

Kuroko and Kagami stood in the window, smiling and laughing. Aomine started to rush over when he remebered the words Kuroko had told him. Aomine walked off, never wanting to hear those words again.

...

2 weeks later

Kuroko and Kagami waited in their living room when they heard the yeling and banging as the guards entered. Five teens were tied up with bags over their heads and dropped onto the couches. Kagami signled for the hoods to be pulled off.

"Who the hell-" Aomine stopped mid sentence when he saw who was sitting before him. He hadn't thought that when they were kidnapped that they would end up here.

"Sorry about that but we thought you wouldn't want to willingly come here. Any way we came to tell you that we want you guys to become our spokes people. We will even make you into an official team if you want along with high pay." Kuroko said, getting right to the point.

"You should at least tell them you missed them Kuroko." Kasuga stepped out of the kitchen with an apple in hand.

"I guess you two are happily married, huh?" Aomine spat and Kasuga nodded.

"Why yes we are." The honey haired man walked to the couch and swooped down capturing Kagami's lips. The reed head turned bright red and looked away from everyone.

"WHAT?" His friends yelled.

Kuroko chuckled cutely and looked up at Aomine. "We didn't get back sooner because we had a sudden marriage come up."

"Well know you can go back." Aomine, stood when Kuroko Kicked his leg out, pushing the tanned teen back down.

"Oh, i'm not finished with you just yet mister. We have important matters to discuss."

"Like what?" Aomine asked before the bluenette smiled.

"Like our weddding. Among other things such as your new jobs, schooling, and team." Kuroko started.

"WHAT?" Again everyone yelled.

"Didn't you guys want the jobs?" Kuroko looked confused but his eyes told a different story.

"What about our wedding?" Aomine asked.

"I need a partner and i thought you would like to volunteer." Kuroko stood, walking toward the still tied Aomine.

"I guess i don't mind." Aomine watched as Kuroko leaned down to kiss.

"Good cause you don't have a choose."


End file.
